Harold C. Simmons Cancer Center Live Cell Imaging Shared Resource (Translational Research Resource) Project Summary/Abstract The Live Cell Imaging Shared Resource maintains and provides access to ten light microscopes and three image processing workstations. The microscopes range from relatively simple instruments for taking pictures of histologically stained samples to sophisticated two photon microscopes for imaging in live animals and thick tissues. Trained, trusted users may use the microscopes for an hourly fee. Facility staff provides individual training and assistance. The resource is an institutional core facility serving the whole UT Southwestern research community. Cancer Center members account for more than 50% of the users of the facility and 70% of the hourly use of the instruments. The Resource Director and Facility Manager provide individual training and assistance to Cancer Center users of the facility at no cost, while fees charged to members for services are reduced according to the amount of support provided by Cancer Center. Services also include advice on protocol development, troubleshooting of experiments and help with the appropriate interpretation and effective presentation of imaging data. Investigators who wish to use the facility typically meet with the Director to discuss which microscope would be most suitable for their project and to determine appropriate protocols for sample preparation and experimental design. The Director serves as consultant or collaborator on projects requiring more than routine microscope imaging. The facility manager trains new users. To maximize the efficiency and efficacy of training, users are trained on the actual specimens they will be imaging and are only taught the features that pertain to their experiment. The facility manager is available during normal working hours to assist users. Approved users may check out a key for after-hours access. A web-based calendaring system is used to reserve time. It is integrated with a user accounts database and an authentication server for tracking actual usage.